comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dial H for Hero
Dial H for Hero is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Dial H for Hero #10: 01 Jan 2020 Current Issue :Dial H for Hero #11: 29 Jan 2020 Next Issue :Dial H for Hero #12: 26 Feb 2020 Status Extended to a twelve-issue series. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Dial H for Hero #11 Dial H for Hero #10 Dial H for Hero #9 Dial H for Hero #8 Dial H for Hero #7 Dial H for Hero #6 Dial H for Hero #5 Dial H for Hero #4 Dial H for Hero #3 Dial H for Hero #2 Dial H for Hero #1 Dial H #15 Dial H #14 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Dial H, vol. 1: Into You' - Collects vol. 2 #0-6. "In the town of Littleville, CO, a troubled young man stumbles upon the lost H-Dial and all the power it possesses. Can our hero manage harness the power of the H-Dial and protect it from falling into evil hands? Or will this newfound power plunge our hero into madness?" - - *'Dial H, vol. 2: Exchange' - Collects vol. 2 #7-15, plus Justice League #23.3. "Nelson and Roxie must unlock the mysteries of the H-dial while being stalked by the mysterious Centipede. It will take every ounce of courage and luck for our unlikely heroes to discover the secrets of the H-dials before their enemy finds them!" - *'Dial H for Hero, vol. 1: Enter the Heroverse' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "What would you do if you could become any superhero for just an hour? The catch? Who you become is absolutely random. Teenage Miguel Montez discovers the long-lost H-Dial, an ancient and unbelievably powerful rotary phone that gives its users (seemingly) random superpowers for one hour. With evil factions desperate to get their hands on its power, Miguel steals the only mode of transport he can—his uncle’s food truck! Join Miguel as he hightails it across the country to give the H-Dial to the one man who can keep it safe: Superman!" - *'Dial H for Hero, vol. 2: New Heroes of Metropolis' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "As Miguel and Summer settle into their roles as both Metro-polis’s youngest heroes and newest residents, they discover being a hero doesn’t exactly pay the rent. They better figure that out, because Mister Thunderbolt and the Operator are in a race to claim the two remaining H-Dials, with the entire Multiverse hanging in the balance! It all leads to Miguel’s confrontation with his most dangerous opponent yet—himself!" - - (forthcoming, June 2020) Hardcovers *'Dial H Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 2 #0-15. "When gamer Nelson Jent accidentally discovers the mysterious H Dial, his life will never be the same! But can he keep the Dial out of the clutches of an array of villains? And what is the secret behind the Dial’s power?" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created by Dave Wood & Jim Mooney. Volume 1 Writer: Will Pfeifer. Artist: Kano. Volume 2 Writer: China Mieville. Artist: Mateus Santolouco. Covers: Brian Bolland. Volume 3 Writer: Sam Humphries. Artist/Covers: Joe Quinones. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-22, 2003-2005 (H.E.R.O.) * Volume 2: #1-15, 2012-2013 (Dial H) * Volume 3: #1-12, 2019-2020 (Dial H for Hero) Future Publication Dates :Dial H for Hero #12: 26 Feb 2020 :Dial H for Hero, vol. 2: New Heroes of Metropolis TP: 03 Jun 2020 News & Features * 26 May 2012 - [http://www.bleedingcool.com/2012/05/26/dial-hs-mateus-santolouco-talks-to-bleeding-cool/ Dial H’s Mateus Santolouco Talks To Bleeding Cool] * 02 May 2012 - Dial H for Hero: A History of the Zaniest Hero Around * 27 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/china-mieville-dial-h-dc-comics-new-52-second-wave.html Award-Winning Novelist Nervous to Dial H for DC's 2nd Wave] * 18 Apr 2012 - Fantasy Author China Miéville Discusses Random Superpowers And More Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero